Princesse Squalo
by KittySista B
Summary: Une petite histoire de notre requin préfére Comme la cavallière de du boss de la Varia n'a pas pu venir, Squalo doit la remplacer. Je ne suis pas très bon avec les résumé-.- désolé Cette histoire contient un peu de Xanxus x Squalo
1. Chapter 1

Voila une petite histoire qui m'est venue en parlant avec ma meilleure amie ^^

Je suis désolé pour toutes sortes de fautes. Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle -.-

Bon j'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire

* * *

Tous les yeux des invites de la réception étaient dirigés sur la jolie jeune fille, qui était en train de danser avec le boss de la Varia. Cette jolie fille avec ses longs cheveux argentés et sa peau ci douce et ci pure. Sa robe rose douce qui était orné avec des roses blanches et rubans rouges. Et ce collier qui enjolivait ce beau décolleter. Et finalement cette petite couronne sur sa tête qui rendait son image de petite princesse, justement sortit d'un conte de fée, parfait.

Xanxus ne pouvait pas enlever ses yeux de cet ange. Xanxus était hypnotiser par de son parfum sucré. Xanxus souhaitait que cette danse ne se termine jamais, qu'il pourrait tenir cette main ci douce et gracile. Mais d'un coup il lui semblait que ce visage lui est familier et un coup de foudre est tombé sur lui. Cette fille qui ressemblait tellement à un ange était personne d'autre que Squalo, le deuxième en commande.

Mais comment se peut-il que Squalo se retrouve dans une telle situation. Le grand Superbi Squalo. Voilà un Flashback qui vous devrait tous expliquer.

_*Flashback*_

-VOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Idiot de prince ! Comment ça la cavalière du boss ne put pas venir ce soir à la réception ?

-Ushishishi. Il semble qu'elle s'est cassée une jambe et qu'elle ne peut donc pas venir danser.

-Et pourquoi n'a tu pas cherché une remplaçante ?

-Ushishishi et bien on…

-Et bien comme c'était un peu à bref délais donc on n'a pas pu trouver une autre fille pour accompagner Boss, coupa Levi Bel et recevait des pairs de couteaux dans le bras.

- Alors on a pensé de prendre une fille de la Varia mais drôlement, elles étaient toutes en mission. Déclara Fran dans sa voix monotone.

- VOOOOOOOOOIIIIII ! QUOI ? ET VOUS IDIOTS VOUS PENSER FAIR QUOI MAINTENANT ?! S'exclama l'épéiste en agitant son épée dans tous les directions.

- Et bien Squ-chan on pensait que quelqu'un de nous devrait se déguiser en fille et prétendre d'être la partenaire de Xanxus. Mais comme Bel et moi ont déjà une cavalière et Levi est trop masculin, il reste seulement Fran, Mammon et toi. Malheureusement Mammon est en mission et Fran est encore toujours trop traumatisé par se dernière rencontre avec Mukuro. D…Donc… il…il r…reste…..seulement…toi… Expliquait Lussuria.

-VOOOOOIIIIII, JAMAIS DE LA VIS ! VOUS ÊTES FOUS OU QUOI ! VOUS PENSEZ VRAIMENT QUE JE VAIS PRTICIPER Á UNE IDÉE AUSSI CONNE ?

-Mais…mais Squ-chan…

-IL YA PAS DE MAIS ET ARRETE DE M'APPELER SQU-CHAN !

Et Squalo, qui avait l'intention de couper en morceaux les autres membres de la Varia, avait soudain réalisé pour quoi ces idiots avaient osés de lui demander une telle faveur. Car si Xanxus saurait, qu'il n'aurait pas de partenaire lors d'une réception ci importante il les cramera avec ses pistolets. Et cela serait plus douloureuse et plus risque, que de demander Squalo de se déguiser en fille. Squalo soupira et consent à la proposition des autres.

* * *

Mer... Je dois arrêter de mettre Squalo dans des habille de fille T.T'''

Dites moi comment vous trouver mon histoire :3


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Voilà le deuxième chapitre^^ Ce ci est le resultat quand mon amie et moi on est entrain de s'ennuyer -.-''

Encore une fois désolé si il ya a des fautes.

Squalo: VOOOIII! Arrète de me mettre en habilles de femme!

KittySista: No je ne peut pas tu est tellement mingon en robe de fille :3 *embrasse Squalo*

* * *

Devant une porte que toute la Varia avait comme principe de ne jamais ouvrir. En fait la seule chose qui manquait cette porte c'était un panneau sur le quelle était inscrit : « Attention, cette pièce appartient à Belphegor et Lussuria! »

Lussuria, dans son humeur de Happy Cookie exposant dix, ouvrit la porte en disant :

-Oh, Squ-chan tu vas être la plus belle fille de cette réception quand Bel et moi aurions fini !

-Ushishishi, on va te transformé en vrai princesse.

À vrai dire Squalo avait une telle envie de s'enfuir de ces fous. Mais la peur d'un Xanxus enragé, le retenait à courir aussi loin qu'il puisse. Au moment que Squalo pénétra la pièce Bel et Lussuria se jeta sur lui et commença à lui mettre de différentes robes, des bleus, des jaunes etc. Jusqu'à ce que Bel sortit un magnifique robe rose douce qui était décoré de rubans rouge et des roses blanches ornaient le décolleté.

-OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH ! Squ-chan cette robe te va à merveille. Déclara Lussuria en tournant en rond autour de la pièce et drôlement un arrière-plan de fleurs-moe apparait derrière lui.

Squalo, déjà choquer que Bel et Lussuria possède une pièce plein de vêtements de femmes, eu de nouveau un choque en voyant Bel et Lussuria s'approcher de lui. Lussuria tenait plein de truc de maquillage (Dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom et de toute façon il ne s'enfichait pas mal) et Bel tenait dans ses mains une brosse, un peigne et des couteaux… DES COUTEAUX !

-VOOOIII! NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI AVEC TES COUTEAUX !

-Ushishishi… Ne t'en fait pas. Je ne vais pas couper beaucoup shishishi.

- VOOII! JAMAIS DE LA VIE !

Squalo, qui était déjà sur le chemin en direction de la sortie, était retenu par Lussuria.

-Oh~ Squ-chan, mais je n'ai même pas encore commencé ton avec maquillage.

…

-VVVVVVOOOOOIIII! Détachez-moi de cette chaise! Quand je sortirais d'ici je vais vous couper en petits morceaux !

-Oh~ Squ-chan arrête de bouger. De toute façon si tu ne t'enfuirais pas tout le temps, Levi ne serait pas obliger de t'attacher. Répondit le gardien du soleil déjà énervé par le requin qui ne se tenait pas tranquille

-Ushishishi. Lussuria a raison si tu arrêterais de bouger nous aurions déjà fini. Et puis si on ne finit pas à temps, Boss nous cramera et ce sera de ta faute shishishi. Déclara Bel en jetant un regard meurtrier à Squalo. (Bien j'estime ^^'')

Après deux heures de cris de rage et de désaération :

-Mhuuu ~ Squ-chan, tu ressembles à une vrai princesse. Je vais tout de suite appeler Bossu~.

Avant même pouvoir dire quelque chose, il restait seulement un nuage en forme de Lussuria.

-V…Voi…Lus… Bégayait le capitaine avec des joues toutes rouges.

-Shishi. Ne soit pas si timide petit requin et va accompagner ton prince.

-VOII ! TAIS-TOI IDIOT DE PRINCE !

Pendant le temps que Bel et Squalo se disputaient et Lussuria chercher le chef de la Varia, Levi, Fran et Mammon (qui avait terminé sa mission par hasard plus tôt que prévu) étaient dans un coin du Dressing-room (Luss l'appelait comme ça…) en regardant la scène avec de amusement*, d'autres étaient choqués, terrifiés ou bien dans sa monotonie habituelle mais revit à l'intérieur un traumatisme causé par noter ananas préféré.

* * *

*les pensées de Mammon: Je pourrais bien utiliser ces photos pour faire du chantage a Squalo

J'espère que ce chapire vous a plus :)

Je pense que le prochain chapitre va être le dernier malheureusement :(


End file.
